queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Dampthroat
Dampthroat is the name chosen by a creature that served the Kracken during it's Siege of Fire Island. The creature's origins or true nature is not fully understood, as they implied their current identity was a gestalt formed by their connection to other creatures. Herstory During the Siege of the Kracken, the being who would be known as Dampthroat infected Alighieri the dragon turtle. The infection took primary hold inside his rectum, and formed a column of tentacle stocks throughout one of the chambers of his digestive system. From here, the creature gained access to Alighieri's memories and stockpile of lore and songs from around the world and across history. The primary purpose of this infiltration has not been explained, although it may have been seeking to control the dragon turtle. As Alighieri grew sicker, two groups of merfolk, one led by mystic Mystie Seaport, and the other several days later led by Alighieri's caretaker Virgil, entered the dragon turtle to investigate. Mystie was captured by the infection, and imprisoned inside the main stock in the bowels. There the creature began to call themselves Dampthroat, using Mystie's body to communicate. The other merfolk were also captured and imprisoned in pods in either the bowels, or the first chamber once inside Alighieri until a larval stage of the infection could take control of them. At least seven guards succumbed to the larvae, although most of them eventually fell unconscious inside various chambers of the dragon turtle. One was sent outside to attack a group of drag adventurers who were coming to investigate. This group entered Alighieri after fighting off the infection in the guard. They managed to rescue Virgil before he came infected and together they explored for the cause of the disease. Dampthroat's illusory and enchantment magics filled all the chambers of Alighieri's digestive system, transforming them into places from stories in Alighieri's memories, resembling the nine circles of hell. Each chamber tried to overwhelm the adventurers with various vices. As they overcame each vice, they would rescue more of the merfolk and press onward. Upon reaching the bowels and meeting Dampthroat, they learned that the creature's other purpose was to collect 'Candidates': beings who the Kracken may chose to become his next Priest at the next Full Moon. It refused to give up Mystie, even when a trade was offered, because of her usefulness. Dampthroat successfully took possession of a second candidate, Gnomi Malone, a researcher who had been imprisoned for a time by the previous Kracken Priest before his friends in the party rescued him. Reaching a stalemate, the two sides began to call up armies of illusions based off of stories and tales until Londyn Bradshaw grew tired of it and dispelled the magic in the chamber. This dispelled the illusions, and also seemed to cut off Dampthroat's connection to Alighieri's memory. The group attacked the stock, pulled Mystie and Gnomi free, and watched as the stock dissolved away into tiny worms that died off. Feeling like their mission to cure the dragon turtle and rescue the merfolk was complete, the group left through the rectum. Whether they were truly successful in eradicating the infection remains to the seen. Behind the Queens Dampthroat is a play on the name Deepthroat, the codename of an informant during the Watergate Scandal. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Bosses Category:Kracken Servants